Defolation Arc: Mission 001
by suicune95
Summary: Uh, kind of soap opera ish in the begining, but includes car chases, fistfights, drama, and more! Read and review! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

Defoliation Arc: mission 001

* * *

A/N: ILuvPurple16

Hey there! This is my first time writing a Pokémon fan fiction, so go easy on me. As you can see, my friend Suicune95 and I have written this story together, so this story is both our ideas combined together. Enjoy the story. Misty is my favorite character. No flames please!

* * *

A blue haired girl was sitting in a hospital waiting room. She had cerulean blue eyes which were filling with tears at the news she'd received. Her husband, Paul, had been in a terrible accident. She'd remembered the call she'd gotten earlier and hot tears stained her face.

_Flashback_

_Dawn sat on the couch watching TV waiting for her husband Paul to come home. She was four weeks pregnant, as she had just found out today and was waiting to share the news with him. It's a pity he never made it home._

_She heard the phone ring and got up to answer it._

"_Hello? Who is this?" She asked._

"_Hello, is this Dawn Shinji?" The voice asked._

"_Yes, that's me. Is there a problem?" Dawn asked the person on the other end._

"_Yes, this is the hospital. Your husband Paul has been in a terrible accident. You may come down to the hospital to see him, if you'd like." The voice replied._

"_Y-yes I'll be right down." She said, her voice shaking._

_She hopped in the car and drove to the hospital._

_End of flashback_

"Mrs. Shinji?" A nurse asked. Dawn snapped her head up. "You may see him now."

Dawn rushed into the hospital bedroom and burst into tears at what she saw.

Paul lay on the hospital bed, his tan features standing out against the pale white bed sheets. His chest, arms, and legs bandaged. His body covered in a white sheet, all sorts of IV cords stuck in him.

_He's like a broken vase._ Dawn thought._ He's broken, but still the most important thing to me. _

She looked sadly at his broken, bandaged body. His purple hair fell to his shoulders in dismay, the scowl that always graced his beautiful features, replaced by a look of peace.

Dawn laid her head on his broken, bandaged chest and wept.

"Oh Paul, what's wrong with you?" She cried, her world, broken beneath her.

"So, did you finish the job?" A man in a black suit sitting behind a mahogany desk asked. He had graying light purple hair and eyes as black as the night sky.

"Yes sir." A voice from the shadows replied. "Paul is in a comatose state in the hospital. We have a nurse drugging him, so we don't expect him to wake up soon."

They both let out a menacing laugh. The man in the shadows stepped out. He had messy black hair covered by a hat. He also had chocolate brown eyes and a very puzzled Pikachu on his shoulder.

"When do I claim my prize?" The Pikachu man asked.

"Soon Ash, you shall claim your prize soon." The purple haired man replied.

They let out another laugh.

"Soon Dawn will be mine!" Ash muttered. "Yep, Paul Shinji, I have some BIG surprises for you to come!"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: Suicune95

So that's chapter number 1! Drop us a review and tell us what you think! Remember _**No Flames!**_ It took me an hour to go over this and fix any errors! If it's short, we know, but they'll get longer as we go on!


	2. Chapter 2

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 Present

* * *

Defoliation Arc: Mission 001

* * *

A/N: ILuvPurple16

Hey, so this is the second chapter. And don't worry, Ash will not rape Dawn, but he is going to force her into something. You'll know when you read the next chapters. Thanks to those of you who reviewed our story. We appreciate you spending your time to read our story and reviewing it. Me and my friend Suicune95 have already written advanced chapters, but we're still editing them and adding stuff, and taking stuff out. Enjoy the next chapter. I know the chapters are short, but the next ones will be much larger. Also about the whole grey line thing, well Suicune95 here forgot to add it. We all have our flaw's right? Hers just so happens to be memory! Anyways on to the story to end this really long author's note! ^_^

* * *

Misty, a red headed CIA agent was driving home to the house she shared with her boyfriend, Ash. She heard her smartphone ring. She groped around for it for a minute and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked. She heard a scream on the other end.

"MISTY! MISTY, GUESS WHAT?" May screamed into the phone.

"What May? What happened?" Misty asked her blue eyed brunette friend.

"DREW! HE PROPOSED TO ME!" May screamed.

"WHAT? HE DID WHAT?" Misty screamed back.

"HE PROPOSED! TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" May repeatedly screamed into the phone until Misty felt like her ear drums were going to crack.

"That's great May; I wish you and Drew luck!" Misty replied and hung up her phone.

* * *

Finally she arrived home to the house she shared with Ash. It was a pretty big house; she didn't know how Ash afforded it. She never found out is occupation from him. He always just told her he was doing 'work'.

She threw her bag on the couch and went into the kitchen to get a snack. She heard Ash's phone start ringing.

"Wonder why Ash left his phone. He never leaves his phone home!" She exclaimed. She went to pick it up, since his ring was rather annoying.

"Hello?" She asked. "Who is this?"

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" A deep voice on the other end asked.

"No this is his girlfriend Misty. Who are you?" Misty asked

"I'm sorry, that's confidential information. May I please speak with Mr. Ketchum?" The other voice asked.

"Not until you tell me who you are!" Misty yelled. "Hello? Hello? That idiot hung up on me!"

Misty was irritated. Who did that person think they were? Why did they only want to talk to Ash? Tomorrow she was going to find some answers.

* * *

Dawn was walking to the hospital to see Paul. This just didn't make any sense. Paul's never had anything on his driving record before. Not even a smudge! He never sped, he never ran a light or stop sign, it just didn't add up. She went into Paul's room and sat down next to the bed. She almost broke down again at the sight of his broken, bandaged body. A nurse walked into the room. Dawn looked up at her.

"Excuse me nurse?" She asked.

"Yes Dawn?" The nurse asked. This was the nurse that always was checking on Paul. By now, almost every nurse here knew her name. She did visit Paul every day, so they got to know her.

"Could you get the medic that brought Paul to the hospital?" She asked.

"Of course Dawn." The nurse bowed and left.

It took the medic 15 minutes to get there. In which time Dawn just stared at Paul's comatose figure on the brink of tears. Finally the medic came in.

"Dawn?" He asked. "You wanted to see me?"

Suddenly she burst into tears.

"Oh how did it happen?" She asked. "Paul never did anything wrong with driving!"

"The truck in front of him popped a tire. It spun out of control and Paul crashed." The medic said.

"Oh." Dawn replied, her head fell between her knees and she sobbed harder.

"However," The medic started, and her head shot up. "It is a possibility that the tire was shot."

With that the medic left. Dawn stayed a little longer sobbing into her arms. When she pulled herself together finally, she kissed Paul's forehead and left.

"Tomorrow I'll talk to Misty." Dawn muttered on the car ride home. "She might be able to help me out."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Suicune95

Alright end of the second chapter! So once again drop us a review! SEE I ADDED THE LINES THIS TIME! Hahaha! Remember _**NO FLAMES!**_ This one is longer right? I hope so! Anyways, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

Defoliation Arc: Mission 001

* * *

A/N: ILuvPurple16

Hey there, we finally updated the third chapter. Sorry if we forget to add the line thingies, our apologies. There's going to be a lot of drama in the following chapters. And for those of you who wanted to know if Ash is trying to cheat on Misty, well, he is, but Misty a really strong girl so she'll be able to cope with it. Now enjoy!

Me and Suicune95 are very sorry if Drew seems a bit OOC, we understand. _**No flames**_, but constructive criticism is welcomed.

DISCLAIMER; SUICUNE95 AND I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, WE ARE GOOD PEOPLE! DON'T COPYRIGHT US! Thank you.

* * *

Misty rushed through the CIA hallways. She decided to track the mysterious call on Ash's cell phone. She was currently working on a case about Paul's father. Ever since he was convicted of murdering Paul's mother he just disappeared, just sort of vanished, and nobody even found any trace of him. It was a very tough mission, since you didn't really have any clues to work off of.

So, Misty thought there might be a slight connection between that mysterious phone call and Paul's dad's escape. She knew Ash and Paul used to visit Paul's dad from time to time during college. But after his conviction, they couldn't find out where he was. But why would Paul's dad call Ash instead of Paul, if the cases were connected. But of course, Paul and his dad never got along very well. Paul's dad actually didn't want Paul to marry Dawn. Ever since Paul and Dawn's marriage his dad didn't even look twice at him. Paul's dad wanted Paul to marry a girl whose parents owned a large hotel company. Paul's dad wanted to combine the two businesses and create a larger business. But Paul never wanted to marry anyone but Dawn, so he took over his dad's company after the conviction. Also the money may have been a factor too. His father had murdered his mother, expecting to get the fortune all to himself. He didn't know that Paul's mother had actually left all the money to him. Then there was no trace of Paul's dad ever since.

"Misty!" called Drew, Her green eyed, emerald haired partner as he entered the office room hurriedly. "Here's something that might help you with Paul's dad's case. Paul was in a car accident yesterday, he's in a comatose state at the hospital now." explained Drew.

"Wow, that's a real sudden change. How's Dawn?" asked Misty

"She's doing okay for now, but she called me and said she wanted to talk to you. She says the whole car crash wasn't normal, she thinks somebody might have planned to kill Paul, but only succeeded in setting him in a coma." said Drew.

"Okay, I'll visit Dawn tonight. But first I need to tell you about something I thought was suspicious," said Misty as she started explaining" Someone called Ash's cell phone last night, the caller had no ID, and when I asked him who it was, he said he couldn't reveal his identity to anyone but Ash." finished Misty.

"Did you try talking to Ash about it?" asked Drew.

"No, I think he might be involved with the whole thing. So, I can't really trust him on this." concluded Misty.

...awkward silence...

"I'm going to go investigate the crash scene, there might be some more details on the whole 'accident', and you're coming with me. Misty said while quoting 'accident' with her fingers. She got up from her seat and left the room, Drew started following.

* * *

They arrived at the crash scene on the side of the highway. Misty and Drew showed their ID to the security guard, and he let them pass through the marked area with its perimeter outlined with the usual yellow tape they place in car crash or crime scenes.

Misty carefully took in the sight of Paul's Mercedes and the truck it collided into, memorizing every inch of the image. It was a pretty huge wreck; she walked over to the truck. The truck's front left tire was punctured. Misty inched closer to the hole in the tire.

"Hey Drew take a look at this!" called Misty. Drew came over. "Do normal tire punctures have hollow holes in them?" asked Misty.

"No, Usually the tire's rubber gets scraped off on the road and the tire sort of gets a slice, not really a hole." explained Drew "but the investigation crew did say that someone could have shot a bullet into the tire, make it seem like a normal car accident and maybe get away with it."

"That's true, the only thing that could carve a hole like this into the tire could have only be a bullet." said Misty "Drew, I want to go report this to the Mr. Hallenfield, and create a file of the scene and sort it in the company investigation folder. I'm going to do some research on my own. I'll tell you if anything comes up." ordered Misty. As soon as Drew heard the command, he rushed to the headquarters quickly.

Misty went back to her office and she started checking the cell phone records for her and Ash's cell phone company. She finally found the call the stranger had made last night.

Call made - August 17, 2010- CALLER: 440~556~1295- no ID, location: Pacific shore base, San Francisco (TO) RECEIVER: 216~552~6378 -Ash Ketchum, location: 455 Harvard Ln, Los Angeles

Misty had found it. But, why would they want to create a base underwater, could it be? They want to stay out-of-sight, thought Misty. She planned to report this to Mr. Hallenfield, and maybe she and Drew could try sneaking into the central office chambers of this underwater base. That is, if they don't let them enter the base as CIA investigation agents.

She turned her office lights out, exited the building, she was heading towards her car so she could go visit Dawn, when suddenly...

End of chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Suicune95

Dun dun dun! Okay so that was kind of retarded but, yay cliffy! They're so much fun when writing, because I already know what's going to happen! YAY! Um read and review! *Sigh* Now I have to go type a new chapter. Bye byes!


	4. Chapter 4

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

Defoliation Arc, mission 001

* * *

A/N: ILuvPurple16

Yes, we finally updated! Yippee! Warning: Cussing is involved, then again, when you're dealing with Suicune95 there's sure to be cussing.

* * *

"What the f-"Misty started to yell before a man dressed head to toe in black, including ski mask clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, not really. But it seems you've found out a little too much." Another black clad man stepped out of the shadows, his dark sunglasses glinting evilly.

Misty took a closer look around. She was surrounded by at least five men, all dressed in black. It was impossible to tell any of their identities, but it was clear whose cronies they were.

"Do you have any final words?" The same man a before, obviously the leader asked.

"Yeah, suck your own dick bastard!" She yelled biting into her attacker's hand.

_Wish I still had braces like in 7__th__ grade._ Misty thought feeling the marks she was making in her attacker's fingers. _Maybe this would have actually broken his skin._

She unclamped her jaws from her attacker's hand and quickly knocked him out with a swift kick to his gut. She grabbed the man and used him as a human shield when the leader starting firing off rounds. She kicked another guy out of the way and dived into her car, a spray of bullets following her.

Misty revved up her engine and shot away, another car closely following her.

* * *

Drew walked back to the parking lot from the crash scene. He'd decided to stay behind a little longer to investigate further. When he walked into the parking lot a peculiar sight met his eyes.

There were bullet holes in the stop sign, and a man with teeth marks in his fingers and a bloody nose. He also saw tire tracks starting at Misty's parking space onto a side road.

"Man, Misty must've gotten into some fight," Drew said. "Man, I miss all the fun! Oh well, I might as well get home to May."

Drew started walking towards his car, but then he stopped.

"What the..? They stole my car!" Drew gaped.

* * *

Misty sped off to a side road. There wouldn't be much traffic there, and she didn't want any civilians to get hurt because of her.

Misty knew the land well enough to tell they were coming up on a drawbridge. As she sped down the road, the cronies right behind her, keeping pace with no problem.

_I'd better end this before someone gets hurt._ Misty thought going faster. The red light signaling the drawbridge was going up flashed on, but Misty didn't hesitate. She just revved the engine more and sped right across it.

The attackers, left on the other side of the bridge, got out and started throwing insults at her. She looked in her rearview mirror at them and laughed.

"See you suckers!" She called out the window.

Misty pulled up to a nearby McDonalds to get some fresh air. She contemplated why on Earth those goons were after her.

"Hey, no cuts or bruise-"She started, but she ran into a sign post, too deep in thought to notice it was there. She received a small bruise right by her eye.

"Oh crap, not again!" She yelled.

_Oh well, off to Dawn's._ She thought climbing back into her car and driving off.

* * *

A/N: Suicune95

I resent that cussing statement! Alright, so drop us a review and tell us what you think! Remember _**No Flames!**_ Though if you want to help me start a fire later, I'd be happy to roast marshmallows with you! Mm, marshmallows are good. Right, like I said, review!


	5. Chapter 5

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

Defoliation Arc: Mission 001

* * *

A/N: ILuvPurple16

Yes, we _finally _updated! Sorry if this is a little late, with school and all. Suicune95 decided she'd give her life up to Bleach and Death Note for a few months, and she got _lazy!_

* * *

About a half hour later she arrived at Dawn's house. She got out and rang the doorbell. She heard a muffled 'I'm coming!' from the other side and waited. About a minute later Dawn opened the door.

"Hey Misty, thanks for being here! Oh gosh what happened to you?" Dawn questioned. She was referring to the small cut on Misty's cheek.

"Oh nothing just had a run in with a few bastards! Anyways, I heard Paul was in a car accident?" Misty inquired.

Dawn's mood suddenly darkened. "Yeah, I'm so worried. What if he never lives to see our first kid?"

"What do you always say Dawn? No need to worry right?" Misty asked.

"Yeah I guess, oh sorry come on in! I'll go get the first aid kit!" Dawn said.

Misty walked into the house, let me correct, Misty walked into the_ mansion_. It was Victorian style; with so many rooms Misty couldn't even begin counting. It had 12 bedrooms, 9.5 baths, plus a gourmet kitchen, media room, living room, and much more.

Now this wasn't the first time she'd been in the house, considering the fact that Dawn had so many parties. Something which she'd thought Paul wouldn't approve of since he's so antisocial. Oh well, the things you do for love.

Misty sat down on one of the couches in the living room when Dawn came back in with tea and the first aid kit. Dawn attended to Misty's cut, and they started talking.

"Hey Dawn, you remember what happened the first time you were in this house?" Misty asked.

"Yeah…" Dawn started.

_Flashback_

_Dawn sat huddled in a corner. This house was so big; she couldn't find her way around. Almost as soon as she started exploring she'd gotten lost. So now she sat, huddled in a corner sobbing._

"_Dawn, stupid girl where are you?" She heard a distant voice call. She snapped her head up._

"_Paul, where are you?" She called._

_In a matter of seconds he was by her side. She jumped up and sprang into his arms._

"_Oh Paul I'd thought I'd lost you forever!" She cried into his shoulder._

"_Dawn, I was just around the corner!" He said shoving her away._

"_Oh," She trailed off._

"_Here's a map until you figure it out," Paul said handing her a map of the house. "you stupid troublesome adorable girl." He muttered under his breath. _

_End Flashback._

Then both girls fell into a fit of giggles.

"You were incredibly goofy back then when you and Paul were dating weren't you?" Misty asked.

"Yep, but those days are gone, and now I'm alone…" She trailed off.

"Paul's going to be okay Dawn." Misty reassured her friend.

"Yeah, so how is it with you and Ash?" She asked obviously trying to get off of the subject of Paul.

"Well, he's never home anymore. It's really hard to keep the relationship." Misty explained.

…After a few moments of silence…

"Look Dawn, I'm really not supposed to tell you this, but since you're married to Paul I think you have the right to know."

"What is it?" Dawn asked eyes wide and filled with curiosity.

"Well, I have a theory that the crash and Paul's dad may have a connection. From a mysterious phone call that I got through Ash's phone we feel that there may be an underwater base. I'm going to look into this. I have a bad feeling that Paul's dad might have caused the crash.

Dawn's head fell between her knees. Her shoulders shook with sobs. "I knew it; Paul's dad always hated me. This is my fault. It should have been me.

Misty jerked her friend's head up. She looked her straight in the eyes, "Dawn Shinji don't you DARE think like that! If it HAD been you, then Paul would be in the same position as you. Also your baby probably would have died too. Snap out of it! It's not your fault! Paul wouldn't want you to think like that!"

Dawn sniffed. Finally she stopped crying. "You're right Misty; I shouldn't beat myself up over this."

"Good, now it's getting pretty late. I'd better get going." Misty said.

Dawn sniffed once more. "Alright Misty, goodbye!"

Dawn lead her friend to the door and waved goodbye from the doorstep. Misty got in her car and drove off; it was going to be a rough couple of months for sure.

* * *

A/N: Suicune95

Finally done! Sorry if this took a little long, though I don't think it did. Between school, Bleach, and Death Note I've had a busy few weeks! Sorry if ILuvPurple's author's note made me look like I died. So drop us a review, because we like to know what people think of this story! _**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

Defoliation Arc: Mission 001

* * *

A/N: ILuvPurple16

Hello everyone and welcome back! Sorry if we're a little late, but Suicune95 here went a little crazy after watching Full Metal Alchemist. Something about a mini Roy Mustang invading her head… Well I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

* * *

12:30 am, Pacific Ocean, 840 feet below sea level, San Francisco Bay.

A silent night in the ocean, everything was quiet except for the steady beeping of the sonar detector in a submarine.

"Agent Misty, we're fifteen miles away from the target!" The captain of the crew on board the submarine called.

'Finally,' Misty thought irritably. 'It's so damned cramped in here, if someone moves we might all just fall over.'

Misty shook away her thoughts. "Alright, we all know the procedures correct? Agent Drew and I will climb out of the cockpit and go through the carved entrance. We'll then give you the signal. When you see it, move out of here as fast as possible. Agent Drew and I have GPS chips imbedded into our uniforms, so you'll be able to track us from the dock. Alright, if there are no questions then move out!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The crew called

"We're approaching the target Agent Misty!" The captain called.

'Let's do this.' Misty thought.

Six agents clad in scuba gear exited the engine cockpits. They then dismantled the security, and cut open the vast door with magnetic-metal cutters.

Then Misty and Drew emerged from the submarine and swam through the opening. Misty then took out a neon signaling device. As soon as the submarine saw it, the door was plastered, and the submarine took off.

After the cold Pacific Ocean water drained out of the room designed for submarines, Drew and Misty took off their Scuba gear.

Misty instantly put her index finger to her lips, instructing Drew to stay silent. Drew nodded his head and they left the submarine room.

They exited into an immense hallway, with titanium walls, floors, and ceilings. There were all sorts of security alarms and motion sensors hooked up to the walls.

Misty heard footsteps down the hallway. She and Drew tried to duck out of sight, but it was too late, and they had been spotted. Misty could identify the uniform the man wore as one of a hence man. He took one look at them and snickered.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A couple of intruders, maybe? Shame that we don't get visitors like you very often. Let's have a little fun here, shall we?"

* * *

A/N: ILuvPurple16

Yes sadly I have to fill in for poor Suicune95 here with her temporary insanity… Alright, review because we like to know that people are still reading our story here. Please NO FLAMES! Poor Suicune95 can't really deal with fire right now.


	7. Chapter 7

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

Defoliation Arc: Mission 001

* * *

A/N: Suicune95

Hello everyone! We apologize for this chapter being a little late. Our social studies teacher gave us a project every single week in the month of December, including break. I've written this chapter, so let me know if it's not as 'high quality' as the rest. I also apologize for any mistakes I may have made in advance, and you know I've made them. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: We own absolutely nothing. Please, we're good people, don't copyright us.

Last time in Defoliation Arc: Mission 001…

"Well, well, what do we have here? A couple of intruders, maybe? Shame that we don't get visitors like you very often. Let's have a little fun here, shall we?"

Misty's hand instinctively reached for her gun at her waist. She pulled out her pistol and pointed it at the henchman.

The henchman just grinned at her.

"What exactly are you laughing about?" Misty questioned warily.

Drew's eyes widened for a second. "Misty, look-"

Before she could blink, the henchman whipped out a gun of his own and took a shot at Misty's chest. The bullet hit dead on its target.

"Misty!" Drew yelled, starting toward his fallen comrade.

"Hands up cabbage head or you're next!" The henchman yelled at Drew. He immediately obeyed and put his hands above his head.

Then, Misty started to stir. She sat up and rubbed her aching head.

"Okay, why did you shoot me?"

The henchman started babbling, "S-shouldn't you be d-dead?"

"I'm wearing a bullet proof vest you moron!" Misty yelled, "You really didn't think that I'd come into a situation like this, unprepared, did you?"

While the henchman stood babbling about his boss killing him later, Drew began inching up behind him.

"Then he's gonna yell at me more, and more, and more…" the henchman continued on.

"Drew now!" Misty yelled.

Before the henchman knew what hit him, Drew stuck an injection pin from a ring on his finger in the man's neck. The injection disabled the man's muscles.

"Great job Drew!" Misty exclaimed running over the metal floor toward him.

The henchman fell of the floor, foam forming at the corner of his mouth.

"Lollimalk…" The henchman started mumbling under his breath.

"Did he just ask for milk?" Misty asked.

"I think he asked for a lollypop," stated Drew.

"No, no, I swear he said milk. Wait, we don't have time for this! Let's go!" Misty yelled.

The duo ran down the steel hallways of the secret base in search of their man. They crossed paths with another henchman, who quickly ran off. Moments after they watched the henchman run the opposite the direction of them, an alarm sounded.

"That doesn't sound too good," Drew pointed out.

"Well of course it doesn't sound too good you moron! It's an alarm!" Misty yelled back at him.

They continued around a few twists and turns, and then climbed a few stairs up to a sea level landing pad. The moon was not visible behind the dark, low-lying clouds and the night was completely starless. Rain was just starting to fall as the duo emerged onto the platform.

"Alright, I say we signal the sub and get out of here," Misty rationalized.

"But, we've already come so far!" Drew exclaimed, "We can't just give up now!"

"Drew, we're not well enough equipped. I say we go back to headquarters and come back with a team of agents."

"Alright, I guess that you're right. Let me find the signaler," Drew said, searching for the signaler.

"Hurry up Drew; they're probably coming right now!" Misty whisper-yelled.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to look for things in the complete dar-" Drew was cut off as a hand clamped over his mouth. Drew couldn't hear Misty either. She probably got caught too, just like him.

They heard a voice whisper, "If you value your lives, you'll shut your mouths and come with us."

The wind and rain had really began to pick up, and drops of water were following steadily now. The agents had blind folds thrown over their eyes and were rushed back into the base and down a few flights of stairs. Both agents paid very close attention to the direction they were going.

"Left, right, left, left, left, right, left, right," Drew thought as the henchmen dragged them through the base.

Finally they were shoved into a room and their blindfolds were taken off. They saw a silhouette of a man sitting in a chair behind a desk in front of them.

"Hey, henchman number 45, you forgot to turn the lights on again!" The silhouetted man yelled.

"S-sorry sir!" The henchman apologized quickly turning the lights on.

The lights illuminated the silhouetted man and Drew gasped.

"Yeah Drew, we all know it's Paul's dad, were you really expecting anything else?" Misty pointed out sarcastically.

"What do you want us to do with them?" One of the henchmen asked.

"Tie cabbage head's hands behind his back and throw him in the ocean," He said, looking Misty up and down, "I'd like to speak to the girl a little longer. Leave her here."

"As you wish," The henchman said, dragging Drew out the door, beginning to tie Drew's hands behind his back. They passed another henchman and his two friends through the steel hallways.

"We'll take it from here," the other henchman said.

"Alright, take him to the heliport and drown him." The henchman said, handing him off.

The other henchman took Drew's arms and the rope and began tying him up. He leaned down and whispered too low for the other henchmen to hear, "I am your friend agent Drew. My name is Phillip and I'm a spy for the CIA. I'm going to get you out of here. Just run when I tell you to." If this was an actual CIA agent, then he would be punished for disobeying his criminal boss, even possibly killed. However, Drew knew better than to question the agent at a dangerous moment like this.

The minions and their captive made their way up to the helipad. Drew could feel the ropes were tied rather loosely, and he could easily slip his hands through when he needed to. They arrived on the platform, outside was a full blown storm now. The rain was pouring down at this point, thunder was booming and lightning lit the sky. Drew felt Phillip lean down and whisper in his ear, "Run."

Drew took off, slipping the ropes off his wrists as he ran toward the far end of the platform. He'd found the neon signaler in his back pocket while he was being escorted up to the platform. The two henchmen had begun pursuit, and were steadily gaining on Drew. After being in the rain, Drew's green hair was soaked, and his clothing was drenched. His face had a mixture of sweat and rainwater streaming down it.

Drew gripped the signaling device tightly, and pressed the button. The signaler flashed a bright neon color, and he saw the submarine emerge from the black waters and signal back. Without hesitation he jumped into the water and began swimming toward the bright light.

Two divers hopped out of the sub and swam to assist Drew. Drew's pursuers had given up as soon as he jumped into the frigid waters, not willing to risk their lives for a lost cause. The divers had helped Drew swim through the churning waters and back to the sub.

As soon as the divers helped Drew climb into the sub, they put a breathing device over his mouth, as his face was beginning to turn a light blue from lack of oxygen. As soon as Drew had regained his strength, he went to go get cleaned up.

* * *

A few minutes later Drew came into the steel cockpit cleaned up from his previous state. The cockpit had computers lining the walls of the sub. A young agent rushed over to Drew and handed him a phone.

"Hello agent Drew, its Mr. Hallenfield," Drew heard through the line.

"Mr. Hallenfield, I'm really sorry. It seems we've failed our mission," Drew started.

"It's alright agent Drew, everyone fails sometimes. Where's agent Misty?" Mr. Hallenfield questioned.

"About that sir, she's been captured by our enemy. I'm afraid there's nothing I could have done to help her, I'm not sure what's happened to her now…" Drew trailed off.

"Oh, that's very unfortunate. Shall we send a search and rescue right away, or should we apply ourselves a little more first?" Mr. Hallenfield asked.

"I think we should wait a few days and prepare our team more. They need to know the full extent of this place," Drew replied.

"Very well, I will speak with you again, soon, agent Drew," Mr. Hallenfield said, and the line cut off.

* * *

Dawn was sitting in the living room of her large house that she shared with her fiancé Paul, or used to, ever since he went into his comma. She sat on the cream couch, watching some romantic soap opera on her plasma screen television, softly crying. She got mad and threw the tissue box at the TV. The static from the TV shocked the tissue box, but the material still left a small scratch on the screen.

"Oh John, why can't Paul wake up and kiss me like you did to Jane?" She questioned the TV set, "Oh great, look at me. I'm talking to a television set."

She heard a knock at the door.

"Must be May coming to visit," Dawn sighed, "She's so lucky; her fiancé isn't in a comma like my husband is."

Whoever was at the door knocked again, they were seemingly more impatient than the first knock.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," She sniffled. She opened the door to see her friend, and former traveling partner Ash.

"Oh, hey Ash," She sniffled.

"Don't sound so disappointed," He joked.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be May," She said, "Oh, sorry, I'm being rude! Come in Ash, come in. Can I get you anything?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Ash replied.

Dawn led Ash into the living room, where they both sat side by side on the cream sofa in an awkward silence.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" Dawn asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Dawn," Ash sighed, "What I want is for you to be happy again. All you do day in and day out is sit in this enormous empty house, bawling your eyes out. Is this the life you really want to live Dawn?"

"Oh, well, it's not so bad. When Paul wakes up…" She trailed off.

"You know, I went to visit Paul the other day. I told the doctors about the situation that you're in. They don't think Paul will make it another month," Ash said.

A small gasp escaped Dawn, and fresh tears began to roll down her already tear stained cheeks.

"You don't have to live like this Dawn," Ash started, "I can give you the life you always wanted. I can give you what Paul couldn't; I can give you whatever your heart desires."

"B-but what about Misty, aren't you already happy with her?" Dawn asked.

"Please Dawn, Misty is nothing compared to you. Ever since that first day I met you, I've had eyes only for you. You are my one true love, and I couldn't bear to see you walk down the aisle on your wedding night, knowing you'd belong from that day on to another man. And, that man had to be Paul too, who rivaled me in everything, and he won the best prize of all, you."

"Oh, Ash, I don't know what to say," Dawn sniffled.

"Dawn," Ash said, getting down on one knee and opened a small velvet box, revealing a gorgeous, diamond engagement ring, "Will you marry me?"

"But Ash, what if Paul…" Dawn trailed off, placing her hand over her stomach.

"Dawn, you have to face the facts eventually. Paul isn't going to make it through. I can give you exactly what he gave you, and I can give you more," He stated, "I can make you whole again."

"Ash, I don't know. I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself if I let go of Paul so quickly." She said, sniffling again.

"Dawn, I can give you what he couldn't, I could give you anything-" He was cut off.

"Yeah, well you can't give me Paul!" She yelled, getting frustrated.

"Well," Ash said, clearly beginning to get aggravated, "I'll give you exactly two weeks to consider my offer."

Then Ash got up from his knee, and walked out the door. He slammed the door on his way out, making a loud echoing sound all around the empty house.

Dawn crossed her arms over her chest, looking angry for a few moments. Then she began to sob loudly into her arms.

* * *

Misty looked around the dreary room. Her hands had been tied behind her back, and she now sat in a cold metal chair. Two henchmen ran into the room.

"Sir, it seems the green haired prisoner has gotten away from us!" The first one addressed the man sitting behind the desk.

"How?" He asked, more angry than curious.

"He slipped out of our restraints and dove into the ocean. We believe that he may have taken a sub after that," The second one explained.

"He must be trying to contact his friends then," He mumbled.

"Sir?" One of the henchmen questioned.

"Nothing, get out of my sight, and find the man on duty who let cabbage head escape!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Both henchmen saluted, and then ran out of the room.

"Now, back to our little prisoner," He said.

"You truly disgust me," Misty spat.

"Now, now, don't be rude. I'm showing you such great hospitality, don't you think?" He smirked.

"Yeah, right," Misty said, looking down.

"My, my, such a pretty girl, yet such a temper," He started, pushing Misty's chin up, "We'll have to squish that."

"Bastard!" She spat at him.

He dropped her head, "I still can't see why my little pawn would want that blue haired clumsy ditz over you."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, fearing the worst. Millions of questions ran crazy in Misty's head. What were him and his little 'pawn' planning, and just how far was he willing to go to get exactly what he wanted?

* * *

A/N: ILuvPurple16

Hey there, sorry this chapter was so late. Suicune and I had to do this huge Social Studies project over winter break and a bunch of homework from our L.A. teacher. And, our teacher assigned us another project on Somalia. Remember, Suicune wrote this chapter, so let us know what you think.

Well, we'll try to bring up the next chapter soon. Keep reviewing. Whether it's flames or criticisms, just keep on sending them reviews.

-Suicune95 & Purple


	8. Chapter 8

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

Defoliation Arc: Mission 001

* * *

A/N: Suicune95

Hello everyone! We tried to get this chapter out a lot earlier than the last one. There'll probably be one or two more chapters, and an epilogue. Oh, and I apologize for any inconsistencies in the last chapter. Again, I wrote this chapter, so tell me if there's anything wrong with it.

* * *

Misty sat in her cold metal prison cell. She'd been held captive for about a week or so. Give or take a few days. Her fiery red hair had fallen out of its sideways ponytail a long time ago. Her hands being bound behind her back meant she was unable to put it back up again. She heard the creak of a door opening and a banging on her cell bars.

"Breakfast," a guard said, shoving a cold metal tray into her cell. The tray had a cup of water and a few pieces of stale bread with more than its fair share of green on it.

Misty looked at the food in disgust, and turned away from it.

"C'mon girl, you've got to eat. The boss still has need for you, and you're not much help if you've starved yourself to death," The guard said, turning and walking back out the door.

"Well, it's not as though the food here is much of a delicacy," Misty muttered, trying to figure out a way to get the water in her mouth without the use of her hands. She eventually managed by sticking her face in the cup and sucking the water out.

"_Not very sophisticated, but I guess it works if I don't want to die of dehydration_," Misty thought to herself.

* * *

Back at the HQ, Drew was setting up a search and rescue squad to find Misty.

"Alright men, the base has a floor plan similar to this," Drew said, using a laser pointer to point at a sketch of the base's floor plan.

"What if they've already killed agent Misty?" One of the troops asked.

"I don't believe they would have. She's much too valuable to them, she's got too much information for them to kill her," Drew replied.

"What if they're torturing her?" Another troop inquired, "Do you think she'll give anything up?"

"Misty's strong. Even if they are torturing her, she probably won't give anything up," Drew replied, "I suspect that they'll be holding her in a prison cell."

"When do we depart agent Drew?" A third troop asked.

"We depart at midnight, tomorrow." Drew answered in a very, very, very serious voice.

* * *

Dawn and Ash were sitting on the sofa of Dawn's living room. They had begun to plan their wedding together. After about a week of thinking of the matter thoroughly, Dawn had decided that it was for the best and so, she accepted Ash's proposal.

Watching Paul so lifeless was hard for her. She thought, maybe she was just throwing her life away, if Paul didn't have a chance to wake up and re-enter her life again. If Paul wasn't going to wake up, then, he'd want this for her, right? Oh well, she couldn't be second guessing herself now.

"So, should we have beef, or chicken?" Ash inquired.

"Huh?" Dawn asked, "Oh, sorry, I must have spaced out there for a minute."

Ash sighed, rubbing his temples, "Dawn, please. We don't have any time for you to be spacing out. We have to be planning this ASAP!"

"Oh, sorry Ash," Dawn replied quietly.

"And will you take off that stupid wedding ring yet? You're going to be marrying me, you don't need that old ring anymore" Ash continued.

Dawn looked at the white gold band around her finger and sighed. _He's gotten a shorter temper than I remember. How did Misty ever put up with him?_ Dawn thought.

"Dawn!" Ash yelled her name.

"What?" Her head snapped up quickly at the sound of her name.

"You're spacing out again," Ash replied, growing more impatient with her by the minute.

"Oh, sorry Ash, it's just all this wedding planning reminds me of Paul…" She trailed off.

"Paul, Paul, Paul, is he all you ever think about?" Ash yelled, finally losing his patients, "Dawn, you're marrying me now, so get over Paul!"

"I'm sorry Ash," Dawn apologized.

"Maybe we should do this another time, I'll be back tomorrow," Ash said leaving.

After Ash had left, Dawn had begun to drift off again. She was remembering the time when she had planned her wedding with Paul.

Flashback

_"Alright, so should we have beef or chicken at the reception?" Dawn asked._

_"Does it really matter?" Paul inquired._

_"Yes, it does matter Paul! Try and show a little interest, or emotion, for once!" Dawn yelled._

_"This just has to happen every time I make a decision, doesn't it?" Paul asked calmly._

_"Apparently it does Paul!" Dawn yelled back, "You know, if you would make a decision for once in your life we wouldn't have this problem!"_

_"Beef," He said, looking away._

_Dawn blinked, "What?"_

_"Beef," Paul replied, looking away from Dawn, "there, I've made a decision for once in my life. Can you get off my case now?"_

_"You know, you're a jerk," Dawn said quietly._

_"And you're a crybaby," Paul replied calmly, "I thought we've moved past this point in our relationship."_

_Dawn sighed, "So where should we seat my mom and my aunt Tami? They're fighting, so we can't put them at the same table."_

_Paul sighed and banged his head against the back of the couch. This was certainly some tough wedding planning._

End Flashback

* * *

Ash sighed as he walked out of Dawn's house. She was a complete ditz sometimes, and always thinking about Paul. Paul, Paul, Paul! Dawn needed to straighten up, and fast too. They needed to plan their wedding and get out of California. Ash wanted to move to a quaint little town in Ohio that he'd heard about.

_I can't wait to get out of here,_ Ash thought, _as soon as we marry, I'm going to quit my job and hope the boss never finds me._

* * *

Misty was lying on the cold floor of her cell. It had been about, oh say, eight hours since the guard brought her breakfast. She still hadn't touched the bread, and she was parched.

_So this is what it feels like to starve,_ She thought, _it really hurts._

She heard the sound of another guard walking in. A sound she was scared to say had begun to sound too familiar.

"Boss wants to see you," the guard said, unlocking her cell door.

Misty got up from the floor, and was shoved down the hall to the boss's room. She was sat in a cold metal chair, to wait for the boss to come in.

A few minutes later the boss strolled in and dismissed the guard.

"I apologize for making such a beautiful lady as you wait," the boss started, "I had some betraying trash to take care of."

"You still make me sick," Misty croaked her voice weak from not speaking and lack of good water.

"Am I not pleasing our guest?" He asked mockingly.

"No, no, the food is great, once you pick all of the mold off," Misty replied sarcastically.

"You've got it easy!" the boss continued, "We could have killed you if we wanted to. However, it's because of me that you're still alive. You should be grateful, you are in my debt."

"Yeah right, why would you keep me alive? What is this sick twisted game you're playing?" Misty asked, "What are you playing at?"

"You're much prettier than your three sisters, aren't you?" He asked out of the blue.

Misty was shocked for a moment. "Where the hell did that come from?" She asked angrily.

"Oh, nowhere," He replied, tracing her jaw with his thumb.

"G-get the hell away from me you disgusting pervert!" Misty yelled, trying to scoot her chair farther back.

The boss leaned in until their noses were almost touching, "Why should I?"

"Y-you creepy nasty pervert, get the hell away from me!" Misty screamed, flailing her bound feet out in a failed attempt to get him to back away.

"No, I don't think that's going to happen," He replied, leaning in closer to her.

Misty shut her eyes tight, fearing the worst.

* * *

Phillip had been found out, his hands had been bound and his eyes blindfolded. He was rushed through the halls of the base. He knew he'd be getting the death penalty for his actions, but he didn't mind so much.

_I did it for the greater good_, He thought, as he felt the noose slip around his neck. Phillip devoted his entire life to the CIA. So, something like this wasn't entirely unexpected. Well, he would have to leave this world some day and he was happy with what he had accomplished in his life. He had no regrets.

"You know what you're here for, correct?" One of the guards asked.

Phillip nodded his head slightly.

"Good," The guard replied.

_For the greater good, _He thought once more, before his entire world went black.

* * *

Drew readied his team for departure. They'd been vigorously training for a week now. Though they may not be as prepared as he'd liked, they were running short on time. Who knew what they were doing down there to Misty? He'd just hoped that they weren't too late to save her.

"Alright, everyone check and double check your gear!" Drew yelled at his team, "We depart in a few hours, and we need to be absolutely ready!"

Hang in there Misty, Drew thought, we're coming for you soon.

* * *

Surprisingly, whatever Misty had been expecting never came. Whether it had been a stinging slap or something worse, she didn't know. She slowly opened one eye, then the other. Misty saw the boss, who'd back away from her about a foot, still standing right in front of her.

"I still have use for you yet," He said.

"What exactly do you want?" Misty asked, still a little shaky.

"You're not exactly in the position to be asking questions," The boss replied calmly, "remember that fear every time you speak to me now. Guards, escort her back to her cell!"

The guards came in and shoved her back into her cold, grey prison cell.

_I get it now_, Misty thought, _he's just toying with me, trying to break me down before he asks for the information he needs_.

* * *

May sat in the hospital room with Paul, still in his coma.

"Well Paul, Dawn told me to come here and sit next to your lifeless figure for a while for her," May said, "But don't expect me to cry or anything."

_Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this_, May thought as she sighed.

"You know Paul," May started, "When Dawn first started dating you, I thought you were a cold hearted bastard. But now, well, my opinion really hasn't changed much."

A nurse walked into the room after a few minutes of May staring at Paul's colorless figure.

"Hey, you're not the usual nurse that comes in, where's the other one?" May asked.

"Oh, she got into a terrible car accident yesterday on her way home from work," The other nurse replied, "So I guess I'm the new nurse for Mr. Shinji here."

"Oh," May replied, watching the nurse replace Paul's IV.

* * *

Paul's father stared at the henchman who'd arrived to give him the bad news.

"What did you just say?" He asked angrily.

"Well sir," The henchman explained, "the nurse who was drugging Paul got into a terrible car accident."

"The drugs are going to wear off in a few days unless we continue drugging him," Paul's father replied, "When is the soonest she can resume work?"

The henchman looked at his clipboard, "Um, never sir. She died shortly after arriving at the hospital."

"Send another fake nurse," Paul's dad replied.

"We have no one else that qualifies for the position," The henchman said, becoming visibly more nervous.

"Pay off one of the other nurses," Paul's dad offered.

"None will accept. They've reported our actions to security. They're now carefully checking all applying nurses," The henchman said, now beginning to sweat.

"Get out of my sight before I explode at you!" Paul's father yelled, a vein popping in his forehead.

"Yes sir, boss!" The henchman saluted and quickly left the room.

* * *

Drew and his team readied themselves, it was midnight exactly now. He and his team had piled into a submarine, and were approaching the underwater base. The team was ready and armed with weapons.

"Alright team, here's our objective," Drew stated, "We go in, we find agent Misty, and we get out. No sidetracking, no pointless fighting, no stopping at the gift shop. Got it?"

"Yes sir agent Drew!" All of the rescue team responded.

The submarine approached the place where submarines would enter the base. Follow a similar procedure as to last time, the team of agents entered the metal sub port, and waited for the water to drain. The team ran stealthily throughout the base, quickly neutralizing any henchman on the way. After what seemed like hours of searching, they found the cell blocks.

"Alright team, move in," Drew whispered.

They quickly found Misty's cell, and unlocked it.

"Misty," Drew whispered, "are you alive?"

"Get away from me you nasty old pervert," Misty muttered in her sleep.

Drew looked shocked for a second, and then turned to ask his troops, "I kind of feel offended. I'm not a pervert, am I?"

The troop quickly shook their heads no.

"She must be sleeping then," Drew responded, "Someone grab her, we've got to get out of here."

One of the agents picked up Misty. It was rather easy since she'd lost quite a few pounds while she was there. He slung her over his back in a fireman's carry and they rushed out. The team took the route they had taken in, back out. The submarine was waiting for them in the submarine port. They all rushed in and Misty was put on a small cot, they unbound her hands and feet and waited for her to regain consciousness.

"Where am I?" Misty groggily asked, after a few minutes.

"Welcome back Misty, you're on a CIA submarine," Drew replied.

"Do you have any food?" She asked.

One of the agents ran and found some granola bars from somewhere.

"Oh thank god!" Misty yelled, chomping into one of the bars, "I forgot how good food tasted!"

"So," Drew asked after Misty went through all of the granola bars, "what exactly did Paul's dad want?"

"Well, first he questioned me, and then he put me in a cell for a week. After that he asked me some weird questions and tried flirting with me," Misty responded, "Got any more food?"

"Didn't they feed you?" Drew asked.

"I didn't feel like taking my chances with the moldy bread that was breathing," Misty replied.

"Gross," Was all that Drew could say about that statement.

* * *

Dawn woke up to the sunlight pouring through the window. She squinted her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Geez, it's ten o'clock already. I'd better get up now," Dawn muttered, sitting up in bed. She heard a knock at the door. Dawn started walking down the stairs slowly. The knocking continued.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Dawn yelled.

Finally Dawn made it to the door, and opened it.

"Good news Dawn, our wedding is in two weeks!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"Two weeks?" Dawn asked, "Why so soon?"

"Um," Ash started, "It was their only available time."

"Oh, okay then, we'd better finish planning then," Dawn replied.

"Alright then babe, where should we go on the honeymoon?"

* * *

May was sitting in the hospital for the second day in a row.

_I still don't know why I agreed to do this,_ She thought, then again, Drew's not home yet from his trip, so what else do I have to do at home? _I can't wait till Drew's back again._

The new nurse walked in to check Paul's readings.

"Hmm, he seems to have significantly higher brain activity than yesterday," The nurse muttered. She checked a monitor that was hook to machine, which was scanning Paul. The levels of his nervous system were higher than they usually were over the time he stayed at the hospital.

"Maybe that means he's waking up," The nurse muttered, walking out of the room.

* * *

A/N:ILuvPurple16

Heyya everybody. This was probably one of the longest chapters we've posted so far. Please send us reviews.

Flames, criticisms, we don't care. As long as you send us reviews, we thank you for taking the time to view our work.

To all the people who have reviewed us previously. Gracias. We really appreciate it.

The next chapter will come up pretty soon.

-Suicune & Purple


	9. Chapter 9

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

Defoliation Arc: Mission 001

* * *

A/N: Suicune95

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 9 for you. I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as possible. I still feel kind of guilty for making you wait four months for chapter seven. So, without further ado, I present chapter nine.

* * *

Dawn and Ash were sitting in Dawn's living room, putting the finishing touches on their wedding plans. Dawn had already gotten the dress, and Ash the tux. They were to be wed in less than two days. Dawn wondered why Ash hadn't wanted to wait for her baby to be born, she was nearly six months, and that wouldn't look too good in a wedding dress.

"Alright Dawn," Ash said, "We're now officially ready to get married."

"Yeah…" Dawn muttered.

"Aren't you totally psyched?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh," Dawn replied, not very convincingly.

Ash stared at her, long and hard. "You're not still thinking about Paul, are you?"

"I can't help it!" She shouted, "What if he does wake up?"

"Dawn," Ash said, rubbing his temples for what felt like the millionth time that week, "I told you, the doctors said he's not going to wake up! So get over him already, will ya?"

"I guess you're right Ash," Dawn muttered uncertainly. She wanted to cry so badly, but she showed a fake smile towards Ash.

"That's my girl," Ash said, turning to leave, "I'll see you tomorrow at nine o'clock. Okay?"

"Alright, bye Ash,"

* * *

Both Misty and May had gone to check on Paul that day. The doctors had informed them that Paul was having spikes in his brain activity, which may bring him out of his coma. They believed that Paul would wake up soon.

"Why isn't Dawn here?" May inquired.

"I don't know," Misty replied, "they said they'd call her."

"She should be here," May said, "Paul is her husband after all."

"Oh well," Misty sighed, "There's really not much we can do about it."

Both girls heard the sound of footsteps in the hall, obviously in a hurry.

"May, Misty!" Drew yelled as he burst into the room. Both girls jumped.

"What?" May asked startled.

"I just found out something terrible," Drew replied, out of breath.

"Well, what is it?" Misty asked impatiently.

"I just found out that Dawn is going to marry Ash in two days' time," Drew responded, still catching his breath.

May looked surprised, Misty looked absolutely astonished.

"What!" Misty yelled loud enough for the whole hospital to hear her.

May looked angry, and then devastated. "Why didn't she talk to me first?"

"Apparently, they wanted to keep it a secret. Ash told Dawn that Paul was going to die anyways, so I guess she agreed," Drew explained quickly.

"But why wouldn't she tell me?" May paced the light blue tiled floor in frustration.

"Umm," Drew started, "Did you not just hear what I explained?"

"Don't sass me, I'm in a lot of pain right now Drew!" May screamed.

Misty cut into the conversation, "Why would Ash go after Dawn, he's dating me, right? My boyfriend is now about to marry my best friend!"

May put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Face it sweetheart, you just got two-timed."

Then May went back to pacing, with Misty alongside her, both girls simultaneously questioning their respective topics.

"Well, May, if it's any consolation," Drew started, "Dawn wanted to tell you, but Ash wouldn't let her."

Misty began to laugh, "Y'know, it's funny. We're talking about Paul's wife marrying another man right in front of him, and he's not even getting angry."

"Misty, it's kind of hard to be angry in your sleep," Drew stated awkwardly.

"I don't know," May replied, "It kind of looks like his scowl is growing back to me."

The trio all looked closely at Paul's face. It was true, a scowl was growing

"Hey, you're right May," Misty replied, "It did grow back, do you think he's waking up?"

All three of them moved in closer for a better look. Now they were all right in front of Paul's face.

"I think his eyebrow is twitching," Drew muttered.

"You're right," Misty and May both said in unison.

"Do you mind?" They heard a deep voice say, in a rather annoyed tone.

The trio jumped back, away from Paul's face as Paul opened his eyes.

"Paul?" They all yelled.

Paul sat up in bed. "Who were you expecting?"

"You mean you're awake?" May asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking a good look at his surroundings, "Okay, who's the one who thought I belong in a mental home?"

Drew started slowly raising his hand, but May slapped it down again.

"Paul," Misty started, "You're in a hospital."

"What?" He asked, surprised.

A nurse walked into the room, not looking up from the clipboard she was carrying.

"Alright I'm here to do a reading of Mr. Shinji's vital signs," the nurse said looking up.

"Nurse, he's awake," Drew said.

The nurse was so surprised she almost dropped her clipboard. "Yes, he's awa- What? Oh my, I can't believe it, he's awake! We thought he would be dead for sure."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Paul grumbled. He was now in a sitting position on the bed

The nurse ran out to alert a doctor and call Dawn.

"Okay,Paul," Misty asked, "Do you remember anything that's happened?"

* * *

Dawn was back on the sofa, watching soap operas again when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who the heck could that be? It's nearly ten o'clock!" Dawn exclaimed, slowly getting up to get the door.

"Oh, hey Ash," Dawn said as she answered the door.

"Hey Dawn," Ash said walking in. "I forgot something here earlier. Mind if I go get it?"

"Go right ahead Ash," Dawn said, as the phone then promptly began ringing.

"Really, who calls at this hour?" Dawn asked as she checked the caller ID on the TV set.

"It's the… hospital?" Dawn questioned, "I'd better take this."

"No Dawn!" Ash yelled suddenly, causing Dawn to drop the cordless phone. "Don't answer that phone!"

"But what if it's about Paul?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, what did I say?" Ash asked, angrily grasping her shoulders.

"I'm marrying you now," Dawn muttered.

"That's right!" Ash yelled, shaking her back and forth, "So get Paul out of your head already!"

Ash stopped shaking Dawn back and forth so violently.

"Ouch, Ash that hurt!" Dawn yelled.

"Shut up!" Ash yelled back, earning a shocked look from Dawn, "Just shut up from now on! I'm sick and tired of all your blabbing, just shut up already!"

Dawn just stared at him in silence for a moment, and then her expression changed to looking shocked and pained. Ash was beginning to get dangerous. What's with Ash? What did he have against Paul? Dawn didn't want to fight with Ash. Right now, the last thing she needed was another Rihanna and Chris Brown incident.

"Fine," She replied simply, "If that's how you feel."

"I'm leaving now," Ash said as he stomped out the door.

* * *

"What?" Paul yelled, after he'd heard the news about Dawn and Ash.

"Yeah Paul, they're going to get married in two days' time and run off together to some small town with lots of old people in it," Drew replied.

"Why would she do that? We're married!" Paul exclaimed.

"Apparently Ash told her that you were going to die in your coma and she caved. But I can't blame her much. Seeing you all "dead" was pretty hard for her. If I were in her situation, I probably would've done the same thing. After all, Dawn needed to move on…I guess," Misty replied calmly.

"She thought you'd want that for her," May added.

"So, let me get this straight," Paul said, "I've been in a coma for about five months due to some weird car accident planned by my evil father, and now my wife is marrying another man."

"Yes, that's most of it," Drew replied.

"I told you karma would catch up with you eventually," May added on.

"What on Earth did I do to deserve this May?" Paul inquired.

"Oh, nothing, other than the fact that you're a complete ass!" May replied.

Misty stepped between the two, "Come on guys, we need to focus on the real enemy here. Now shake hands and make up."

May awkwardly shuffled away from Paul.

"Come on guys, I'm not asking you to French kiss or anything! Just shake his hand May!" Misty exclaimed, exasperated.

"I'm not shaking her hand," Paul muttered, turning away from May.

Misty slapped Paul across the face, "And you, your wife is about to marry another man! What are you going to do about that? You're going to loose your wife! Aren't you going to stop her?"

"Oh like hell I'll stop her!" Paul said, attempting to get up, "Okay, why don't my legs work?"

Another nurse walked into the room as Paul asked this question.

"You've just come out of an accident induced coma, you may not be able to walk for a day or two," The nurse answered his question.

"A day or two, I need to go somewhere right now!" Paul yelled, sitting bolt upright.

"That's too damn bad then," The nurse replied, pushing Paul back into his pillow, "For now you'll just have to lie here and get better."

"Ooh, that nurse told you Paul," Drew joked.

May slapped Drew on the arm, "Not the time Drew,"

"And you," the nurse continued, "get out! Mr. Shinji needs to recover, not listen to senseless babbling; so get out!" The nurse shooed them out of the room.

* * *

Misty was sitting in her living room watching crime shows when she heard a knock at the door.

"And just when they were about to find out who pulled off the murder!" Misty sighed. She answered the door to find her friend May standing in the door way.

"Hey Misty!" May said cheerfully.

"Not a good time May," Misty grumbled as she made her way back into the living room.

"Well sorry for dropping in to visit," May replied, "So, how's Paul doing? It's been two days, he must be better by now."

"I don't know, they've got nurses and doctors flocking him all hours of the day checking up on him constantly. I can't get in," Misty replied, plopping back down on the cream colored couch, flicking through channels absent-mindedly.

"Surely he's been able to regain his mobility, the nurse said he would be able to in a few days, right?" May asked.

"Who knows what doctors say, can't trust one of them," Misty replied, flicking through the TV guide now.

"Misty," May replied, "we're talking about doctors, not politicians. I'm sure we can trust what they say." Misty shrugged her shoulders tiredly, "Whatever, we'll go visit him today if you like."

"Who said I wanted to visit the jackass?" May questioned indignantly.

"Well, since you seem so worried about him, I figured you'd want to go visit him," Misty replied.

"Whatever, let's leave now," May replied, "the sooner we start, the sooner we finish right?"

"I know about three places where that doesn't work, but okay," Misty said, turning the TV set off and grabbing her jacket.

Approximately ten minutes later Misty and May entered the room that Paul was being kept in.

"Ah, perfect timing," The nurse greeted them as they walked in, "Are you here to pick Mr. Shinji up?"

"Pick him up?" Misty inquired, "You mean he's being released today?"

"Yes, he's due to be checked out today with a clean bill of health. After he woke from his coma we found no problems with him, so he's being released," The nurse answered.

"And glad about it for that matter," Paul said, coming out of the bathroom, "Get me out of this death ward."

"Alright, get in the car," May said grumpily.

"Well, well, well, someone's not too happy to see me," Paul sarcastically replied.

"You were a jackass in your coma, and you're still a jackass now. However, at least when you were in your coma you were a quiet jackass," May replied, walking out the hospital room door.

The trio eventually made it to the parking lot and into Misty's car.

"Alright plum head," Misty said, "ready to go crash a wedding?"

Paul grinned evilly, "When do we start?"

* * *

A/N: ILuvPurple16

Hey there people! Okay, so we're going to have one more chapter, which will probably take a little more time than the other chapters, cause it's going to be the longest.

Get ready for a chapter with wedding crashing.

Remember to review. Flames, criticisms, anything. We thank you for taking the time to go over our work

-Suicune & Purple ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 Present

* * *

Defoliation Arc: Mission 001

* * *

A/N: Suicune95

Hello everyone! Here's chapter ten, also known as the final installment of Defoliation Arc: Mission 001. It's kind of sad to see this story go, but I'm happy at the same time. This will free up time for me to write other things. We hope you like the 'epic' conclusion. There will probably be an epilogue to this story too, so watch out for it. I apologize for any OOCness in this story. We're trying our best to keep the characters on track.

* * *

Dawn dried the tears that had begun to form on her eyelids as she looked herself up and down in the full body mirror. She seemed even paler than her creamy colored wedding dress, her eyes a bit red around the rims. A feeling of nostalgia overcame her as she recalled her wedding night with Paul.

_Flashback_

_Dawn squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for May's command to open them._

_"Can I look yet May?" Dawn asked, greatly anticipating when she could open her eyes and see herself in her wedding dress._

_"Almost," May replied, placing a beautiful tiara on top of Dawn's head._

_"How about now?" Dawn asked impatiently._

_"Alright, you can look now," May said, stepping away._

_Dawn opened her bright blue eyes and looked herself up and down in shock._

_"I'm so pretty!" She yelled._

_Her dress flared perfectly at the waist and ankles, and hugged her in just the right places. Her hair was done amazingly, her veil falling down to her waist looked awesome._

_"Yep, Paul is one lucky, lucky man," May said, beginning to do Dawn's makeup, "He'd better not screw this up."_

_"Oh May, you worry too much. Of course he won't screw it up," Dawn replied._

_"I hope because if he does, Misty and I are going to beat him to a pulp," May muttered, putting the finishing touches on Dawn's makeup._

_"Where is Misty anyways?" Dawn asked._

_"She's fending off the boys. We can't have Paul seeing you in your wedding dress before it's time," May replied with a giggle._

_"Right, wouldn't want any bad luck, now would we?"_

_End flashback_

Dawn didn't feel half as beautiful as she did on her and Paul's wedding night. Her dress didn't look right, she was pregnant after all. Her makeup seemed wrong, and her hair in dismay. She felt absolutely ugly in every single way possible.

* * *

The car ride to the small church was mostly silent, other than Drew giving directions here and there to Misty, who was driving. Drew had managed to weasel the information of where Dawn and Ash were supposed to get married somehow, and found the directions through a very hectic and confusing process. Meaning, he map quested it. He wanted to use the GPS, but it went completely crazy. No one spoke in case any conflicts rose up. Meaning, May and Paul get into another fight.

"Paul seems kind of depressed," Misty said, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, yeah," Drew replied, "I'd be depressed too if I woke up from a coma and May was going to marry Ash."

"Oh Drew, that's so sweet!" May exclaimed with a smile, "I think…"

"Why are you all talking about me like I'm not even here?" Paul asked, staring out the window blankly.

"Sorry," Misty replied, "I guess we just got so used to it."

"We thought we'd always be talking about you, like you weren't around," Drew added, with and uncomfortable laugh.

"So, you're saying I was about as good as dead," Paul replied, monotonously.

"Yes," May replied, "That's exactly what we were hoping," she muttered at the end.

"May!" Misty scolded, before another fight could be started, "Behave yourselves, we're almost there." Then, Misty turned her attention back to the road.

"Yes _mom_," May muttered turning and looking out her window in the backseat of the car.

* * *

It was two minutes until Dawn was to walk down the aisle and belong forever on to another man, another man that wasn't Paul. It was just like her wedding day with Paul, only without Paul, or the happiness. Dawn didn't know how Misty put up with Ash. He was clingy and possessive, like that weird sparkly vampire guy from that popular book series.

A lady who works at the church popped her head into the room where Dawn was getting ready. "One minute."

"Alright, I'm almost done," Dawn replied, as she sighed.

* * *

"Alright everyone, pile out!" Misty yelled as she parked the car, "We've arrived at our destination," added Misty, imitating a GPS voice.

"I hope we're not too late," May worried, "I'd hate for her to get married to the wrong man!"

"I thought you hated me?" Paul questioned.

"I do, but at least she loves you!" May replied, "Dawn doesn't even love Ash, it's more like a convenience thing, or like hanging an ornament on a Christmas tree."

"Great analogy May," Drew muttered, "Way to make your friend look like a prize to a couple of savage beasts."

"We don't have time for this!" Misty exclaimed, "Let's go!"

* * *

Dawn slowly began to walk down the aisle towards her new 'beloved'. There weren't any people in the room, other than the priest, Ash and two other men in black who were standing next to an exit on the far left. Everything was so quiet, other than the soft wedding music being played. There were no flower girls, or any guests either. Dawn remembered that weddings were meant to be happy. So, why didn't she feel happy? This is what she wanted, right?

Right foot forward, then the left.

_I don't think that I can go through with this,_ Dawn thought.

Right, left, right, left.

_Isn't this for the best though?_ She countered.

Right, left, right, left.

_Only a few more steps, gosh why did this have to be such a small aisle?_

Right, left, right, stop.

_Guess it's too late now._

The pastor started his drone, his endless monotonous drone, as if he'd done this a million times before. Then again, he probably had. This was going to be one of those Vegas style weddings. Go in, short ceremony, kiss, and boom! You're now bound for life. Sounds fun.

* * *

Misty, May, Drew, and Paul ran up to the receptionist at the small chapel where Dawn and Ash were getting married.

"Ma'am, we're looking for the Ketchum party," Misty requested, out of breath.

"I'm very sorry Miss, but I've been given specific instructions not to let anyone in," The receptionist replied warily.

"Screw this!" Paul yelled, "I don't have time for this crap! I'm going in!"

The receptionist stared in shock after him for a second, and then began to call security as all four of the group began rushing down the halls.

_

* * *

_

Oh boy, here come the I Do's

, Dawn thought, dreading the moment. For, some reason, Dawn was getting that burning feeling that she got when she had to present a project in front of the whole class when she was younger, or when she had to perform a part in a school play. It felt like all the lights in the room were all pointing at her, which made her feel really warm, as if she couldn't breathe.

"Do you, Ash Ketchum, take the lovely Dawn Hikari Shinji to be your wife?" The pastor asked.

"I do," Ash replied without hesitation, staring straight in Dawn's eyes.

"And do you, Dawn Hikari Shinji, take Ash Ketchum as your husband?" The pastor asked.

"I- I-" Dawn was cut off by the sound of doors being thrown open.

"Dawn!" She heard a familiar voice call her name.

"No, it couldn't be, but Ash said…" Said Dawn. She couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? Maybe he was a hologram or an illusion? It took Dawn a while to register was she was seeing with her own two eyes. But soon she realized that it was indeed Paul, in the flesh and he was alive.

Dawn took a quick, sharp look at Ash and she gave him a stern "I don't." Dawn slowly stepped down the few steps in front of the alter and whispered to herself "Paul?"

"Yes Dawn, its Paul. Now jump into my arms and say you love me just like in all those clichéd romance movies you forced me to watch with you," Paul replied.

Dawn turned around and marched over to him. Instead of jumping into his arms, she slapped him across his face three times, and then kissed him once.

"What the heck was that for?" He yelled.

"The slaps were for making me worry so much, leaving me with your child, and making me cry. The kiss was because I'm glad you're awake so I won't have to raise this kid by myself!" Dawn replied and hugged Paul. Misty, May and Drew stood by and watched. It was good to see both Paul and Dawn all happy again.

"Stop! Stop this all right now!" yelled Ash, who was now holding a gun and pointing it at Paul. Ash had a very, very, very pissed look on his face. "Dawn! You agreed to be my wife, so come back here right now! Marry me, or Paul dies! Last time, I just left him in a coma, but this time, I'll make sure he's gone for good!"

"You jerk!" shouted Dawn, who now had tears in her eyes now that she knew how she was tricked and how easily she was pushed in Ash's trap, "So, you were the one all behind this!"

Then, Misty stepped in and said "What's wrong with you Ash? You and Paul used to be good friends. This isn't like you at all! What happened to you and me?"

"You were nothing to me Misty. You were only a small part in this whole plan. I only used you to get closer to Dawn," explained Ash, with an evil smirk. Then, he shouted "Guards, get them!"

Five burly bodyguards came into the room, and grabbed all four of the intruders, and Dawn.

"Thanks to this little intrusion, I'm going to take you all back to the base with me. Dawn, this is your last chance, marry me, or sit in a prison cell with them," As said, indicating Misty, May, Drew, and Paul. "Marry me?"

"No," Dawn firmly replied, "I hate you Ash. You lied to me, deceived me, and were a complete jerk. You don't deserve the love of a woman. You didn't deserve Misty or me or any other girl who would give up their heart for the man that they loved. Did you even love me in the first place, or was I just some pretty ornament on your Christmas tree?"

"No way," Drew muttered, "She used the same analogy as May!"

Ash just looked down and snapped his fingers. The guards started dragging them away to a helicopter outside, towards the secret underwater base.

* * *

Misty, May, Dawn, Drew, and Paul were all thrown in a cell all too familiar with Misty.

"No! No! No! Let me out! Let me out damn it!" Misty screamed, banging on the grey, concrete walls of the prison cell. There was no way that Misty could contact the police or CIA or anybody else, for help. Ash had already taken all of their cell phones.

Paul leaned against the wall calmly, "Misty, would you please save the hysteria for later?"

Misty curled up into a tight ball on the floor, "Shut up Paul, you haven't been trapped in a cell for weeks before. You don't know how horrible it is here!"

"Misty, would you please calm down, getting out of here isn't going to be any easier with you panicking," May tried to calm Misty down.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to go into hysteria, but Dawn can huddle in the corner and cry like a baby?" Misty yelled in reply.

"People, people, this is no time to turn on each other!" Drew yelled, being a 'peacemaker' at the moment "Now let's all just calm down, shut up, and think of a plan!"

"Okay Drew, you're right," Misty muttered, "Dawn will you stop crying already?"

"Well sorry!" Dawn yelled, "But I've just been captured by a psychopath who tried to force me to marry him, so I think I'm entitled to a mental breakdown!" Dawn's messy bun untied and let down her hair. She was all sweaty and still in her wedding gown, except without the veil or the translucent gloves.

"Keep your cool Dawn, you're too emotional," Paul suggested in a bored tone from his spot on the floor.

"You always do this to me!" Dawn sat up and yelled.

"Do what?" Paul asked, turning to look at Dawn.

"Act like a cold-hearted jerk!" Dawn screamed.

"Can't I say one sentence without you going all drama queen on me?" Paul inquired.

"Okay, cut it out you two!" May yelled, "Don't you see all this senseless fighting is getting us nowhere!"

"May's right guys," Misty added, "We need to come up with a plan, or we'll all be put on the chopping block."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Dawn asked.

"What the heck do you think it means, Dawn? They're going to freaking kill us!" Drew yelled.

"No need to be so direct Drew," May murmured.

Misty told everyone to get in a circle and she began "Alright guys, here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Ash walked into the conference room, where all the important people in the organization were positioned.

"Oh, Ash, come in, come in," The boss said, signaling Ash to sit down, "What is the status of our situation?"

"I have all five of the offenders in a cell, in block A," Ash explained.

"Five? I thought there were only three that we needed to get rid of," The boss asked.

"There were a few… extras," Ash answered, "The CIA agents, one of the agent's fiancé, my ex-bride-to-be, and your son."

"Why the extras?" He asked.

"They've discovered too much about us, we cannot allow them to live and roam free anymore if we want this organization to survive," Ash explained, "When shall we do it?"

"Midnight,"

* * *

"Alright, has everyone got the plan?" Misty asked, standing up.

Everyone nodded their heads yes.

"Alright, then let's get a move on!"

The jail guard walked through the rows of cells, doing his usual rounds. He was told to check on prisoners in cell block 5-A specifically.

"Alright maggots you better not- Hey, where'd they go?" The guard asked, staring at an empty cell, surprised as something heavy hit his head.

"Awesome, it worked!" Drew yelled, after dragging the guard into the shadows.

"Yep, even though it's a horribly clichéd way of escape," Misty replied.

"We all okay here? Good, let's roll out!"

* * *

Now, Misty, Drew, May, Dawn and Paul were all running down a long corridor.

"Okay, we need to split up here! I'm going to go find some sort of way to communicate with the CIA or the police." Misty said as she turned to a different direction.

"Wait Misty!" called out May "You don't have any kind of protective gear on or anything y-"

"It's going to be okay, May. Don't worry, I am a professional" said Misty with a gleaming smile.

"Yeah, a professional at disasters" muttered Drew.

"What was that?" asked Misty, feeling a bit offended.

Drew started laughing and said "Nothing, nothing. You just go on and find that communication or whatever."

"Okay, I'll meet you guys soon. Paul and May, just try to get along, we don't need any extra chaos. Try." Misty said, and with that she disappeared into another hallway.

"So, what do we do now?" asked May.

"Well, I guess we're back to finding the nearest exit without getting caught, and maybe a helicopter or boat or something, so that we can get out of here." Drew explained.

* * *

Another guard walked down the row of prison cells. He suddenly spotted a guard knocked-out. He quickly sprinted over to the guard. In front of him, the cell was empty and open, when it was supposed to have prisoners in it.

The second guard took out his walky-talky and said "We've got a problem. Cell 5 in block A is empty. The guard who was assigned to the cell is currently unconscious."

* * *

Misty, just wandered through a vast hallway, keeping her eyes and ears, in case someone was following her. She saw an air vent nearby and she pulled out a hairpin from her hair. It was a good thing she wore one today. She used the hair pin to unscrew the tiny screws of the filter-like steel plate that was covering the opening to the vent.

The vent was the right size for her. So, Misty climbed inside in a crawling position. She tried being as quiet as she could. Soon, she came across a room where she could hear voices. She peeked through a barred opening. From her view, she could see Ash talking to another man sitting behind a desk, but she couldn't tell the man's face because he was too far back into the corner. Misty could only hear pieces of a conversation. She could hear words like "prisoners", "escaped", "son", and "kill".

Suddenly, the vent began to creak a bit and it eventually detached from the wall.

In the room, Ash and Paul's dad were a bit surprised as they heard the loud crash of the metal vent fall. Ash walked over to the broken vent, with some dust from the plaster. He heard coughing and saw Misty in the slight rubble.

_Damn that vent! It couldn't even hold up one person,_ thought Misty.

As Misty saw Ash in front of her, she rose up from her sitting position. The room she was no currently in was mostly dark. Light came from glass windows that showed the ocean and different types of fish in it. That meant that they were in an underwater level. Many guards appeared. Misty couldn't fight them all off so she just stood there as if she was purposely turning herself in.

"Well, well, well. Looks light we caught a little spy. So nice of you to join us today…Misty." Said Paul's dad. He had a glass of wine in his right hand.

Ash took out a gun. "So, should I kill her now boss?"

"Not now," explained Paul's dad "I have other plans for her, just escort her to a room, and I'll deal with the rest later, and make sure she doesn't escape!"

Two guards grabbed a hold of both of Misty's hand and took her out of the room.

"Ash, send a group of guards to search the area for our other guests. They couldn't have exited the base yet." Said Paul's dad

"Okay." Said Ash and he left the room with a few guards following behind him.

* * *

Misty was just trying to find another way to escape from the guards. But there was no way out of the situation. She tried mapping out some ideas in her head, but none of them would work.

Then she heard a loud Wham noise. Misty felt the grips on her hand loosen. She turned around to see the two guards knocked out and May and Drew with fire extinguishers in their arms.

"Thanks, glad to see you guys here, how'd you find me?" asked Misty, smiling. She knelt down towards one of the guards and took one of their guns and a cell phone-like communication device, which they probably could use to call for help.

"It was kind of coincidental. We were kind of lost in this place. I swear it's a complete maze." May answered, putting the fire extinguisher against a wall.

Paul and Dawn then appeared from behind. "Misty!" cheered Dawn as she gave Misty a nice hug.

"Nice to see you again Dawn. Alright, thanks to Drew and May, we can contact the police. Now, Drew, you're pretty good with wires and stuff, can you wire this so it can call like any phone number on land or anything?" Misty asked as she handed the device to Drew.

Drew took the device in his hand and said "I'll try."

Drew opened the back of the phone-like device with Misty's hairclip. He pulled out his hotwiring tools and fiddled with the wires for a bit.

"Alright Misty, it should work now," Drew said, handing Misty the phone-like device back.

* * *

Misty, May, Drew, Paul and Dawn were now running down the hall, being chased by almost four guards. The five of them were successful at contacting the CIA, and they said they were going to send help over as fast as they could. But, soon, a group of guards spotted them and they were now currently chasing Misty and the others now.

"This way!" called Misty as she turned a corner and everybody else followed her into an empty storage room. The guards ran off in a straight direction while Misty, May, Drew, Paul and Dawn were safe in the storage room.

"Good, we lost 'em…in a sort of cliché way," said May, referring to all those spy movies that Misty watched where they hid in closets.

The storage room was pretty huge and run down looking. A small staircase let down to another room. "Hey, let's see what's down there," said Misty as they all walked down to the room downstairs.

The room downstairs was actually in way better shape than the storage room. There were huge monitors that were hooked to the wall and the room was filled with all types of equipment. There was also a marble desk in the room. There were two sheets of paper on it. Dawn became a little curious and walked over to the desk to take a look at the papers.

She was shocked to see that one of the sheets had all different types on information on Paul and the other sheet had information on Paul's company.

Dawn covered her mouth with her hand and said "Misty…oh my goodness, take a look at these." Misty walked over to Dawn and scanned the papers, making a slight frown.

"So, they weren't just after you, Dawn. They were after the Shinji family's money too." Misty replied, a little shocked herself.

"But wait, Misty, you told me that Paul's dad was planning all this. So, why would he want to take hold of the money if he already has a claim over it?" asked May.

"That's the thing. Paul's dad was kicked out of sharing the family's wealth. So, if he was successful in killing Paul, he would've had the chance to take back the wealth." Explained Misty.

Paul came over and looked at the papers

"Creepy old stalker," Paul muttered, "Just because mom liked me better than his sorry, lazy ass."

Then suddenly, hundreds of guards burst into the room through several entrances. Ash also came in along with Paul's dad. Misty and the others were all surrounded, and none of the exits were open to them.

Misty shouted "There's nothing you can do about it now! The CIA and the police are coming and they're going to find out about your secret plan!"

"So what? We'll just escape before they can find us," explained Ash, "and before we escape, I'm going to make sure every single one of you are dead."

Ash was aiming took out his gun and aimed in at Paul "And I'm going to start with you, Paul!"

Then Misty took out her gun, aiming it at Ash. "Don't you dare pull that trigger. If you shoot Paul, I'm going to shoot you. So, it's your loss in the end."

Ash laughed loudly "You can't shoot me," Ash lowered his gun "Come on, go ahead. No matter what you do Misty, you were in love with me, and you still are."

Misty wanted to pull her trigger. But her hand wouldn't listen to her; it wouldn't move her index finger.

Then, the entrances burst open again, and hundreds of CIA and FBI agents piled into the room. They arrested the guards.

"Freeze right where you are maggots!" A CIA agent yelled, pointing his gun at Ash and Paul's father, "Try anything funny, and you'll be sleeping with the fishes!"

Ash backed up a little and pulled down a lever on the wall labeled 'self-destruct'. The whole base began to tremble and the structure began to collapse. Water was entering through the cracking glass, which broke due to the structure falling in on itself. Everybody needed to get out of the base or else they would be buried in the rubble, underwater.

Everybody started running for the exits. Drew helped May, Paul and Dawn out of the room and they followed the CIA and FBI agents to the helicopters. But, Misty stood behind. Ash was just standing there, as the room was beginning to flood and huge pieces of concrete were falling. Screams were heard, there was yelling and much panicking.

Misty also stood in the room with Ash; the water was now halfway up to their knees.

Ash was right. Misty was still in love with him. Ash may not have loved her, but she loved him. But, shouldn't she be helping him to safety, or should she be leaving him here to die? She couldn't make up her mind.

"Come on Misty, we have to get out of here!" called May, as she took a hold of Misty's hand and dragged hey away. After a lot of running in knee-high water and dodging falling pipes and other materials, they were only inches away from the exit to the platform, before the water level rose up and the exit would collapse. Both the girls made a jumped as they landed on the platform. The remains of the base crumbled and sunk into the water.

"Well, we made it," Drew said, "I guess that's an accomplishment in itself, right?"

Misty just stood in shock. She couldn't believe that she'd let the one man she loved be crushed under the ocean by concrete and rubble.

Dawn ran over to Paul, and gave him his fourth slap in the face for the day.

"What was that for?" Paul yelled as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"That was for asking me to marry you, and getting me in this huge mess! And what's worse, you got your poor child into this mess too!" Dawn yelled back, "You just had to go all mushy and propose, didn't you?"

"Well you're the one who said yes! Don't put all the blame on me!" Paul retorted, "And don't blame me for the kid because you're the one who wanted it!"

"… Twins," Dawn replied.

Paul looked at her, confused for a moment, "What?"

"I'm having twins," Dawn answered.

"As in two kids?" Paul questioned.

"No Paul, of course not, I'm having two bananas! Their names are going to be Phillip and Pansy, and we're going to raise them like children until they get rotten and we decide to throw them out!" Dawn yelled in response, "Of course its two babies dumb ass!"

Dawn then pulled Paul into a tight hug, and let him go quickly.

"What was that for?" Paul asked.

"Because even though you're a real cold-hearted moron sometimes, I can't stop myself from loving you," Dawn answered.

* * *

End of Defoliation Arc: Mission 001

* * *

A/N: ILuvPurple16

Hey readers!

Okay, this is our last chapter of this story. Now, Suicune and I can finally change the status of this story to "complete". It's actually kind of sad to see this story go, because me and Suicune began the story at around the beginning of the school year and now were ending it at about 6 weeks before the school years ends. We've put a lot of work into this story, and we really hope that you enjoyed reading it. Remember, there will be an epilouge, so look out for it.

Anyways, remember to review. Thank you so much!

-Purple & Suicune


	11. Epilogue

ILuvPurple16 and Suicune95 present

* * *

Defoliation Arc: Mission 001 (Epilogue)

* * *

A/N: Suicune95

Hey everyone, we're back with the epilogue! We really hope you enjoy reading this little… final installment of Defoliation Arc: Mission 001.

* * *

"I know! But, I was thinking of getting like a white sash along with it… Yeah! Exactly what I mean! … hmmm, I'll have to change the necklace..." said May excitedly into the phone. She had been on the phone with Dawn for hours, with a glass of pink lemonade and ice in her hands as she relaxed into the red couch; her feet being off the floor.

In the hallway, outside of the living room, Drew just stood there.

"There she goes again," muttered Drew, sighing afterwards, trying to prepare himself for the massive phone bill ahead.

When May got on the phone with Misty or Dawn, she usually kept on talking for hours. Drew and May were getting married pretty soon, so May was organizing all the details. After all, the wedding is mostly about the bride.

* * *

Misty sat at her desk with piles of papers in front of her. It was six months after the whole underwater base incident, and she was swamped with paperwork. Plus, she was still healing from the whole Ash incident, even though it happened half a year ago. Now, she decided to take a little break from all the extreme missions. Which, she was thoroughly regretting, due to the fact that she was now swamped with enough paperwork to last for months.

"Misty! How's it going'?" greeted Cassie as she walked into Misty's office with another huge bunch of papers. Cassie worked as one of Mr. Hallenfield's assistants.

"Well, I just had a huge fight with my ex-boyfriend six months ago, and by 'huge fight', I mean really extreme, involving guns, a collapsing building so on," said Misty, taking a sip from her cup of coffee "How's your day going?"

"Mine's the usual. I heard the whole fight thing from Drew. That reminds me! May left this at the front desk. It's for you" Cassie placed a white, decorated envelope on Misty's desk. Misty picked it up and opened it up "It's an invitation to Drew and May's wedding". Misty smiled.

"Okay, so um, Mr. Hallenfield wants you to look over these documents. See you at lunch" said Cassie as she put the pile of paper on top of the bigger pile of papers and then she walked out of the room.

Misty flipped through some other papers. Well, she had a lot of work to do. Hopefully, she'll be able to make it to May's wedding.

* * *

Unfortunately, Paul was really busy. It didn't help that the phone and his cell phone were ringing practically every two minutes. Along with that, he had to make sure the twins weren't doing anything bad or dangerous. Dawn was out of the house, so Paul was having a pretty hard time.

_Why did she want kids again?_ Paul thought angrily, having to answer the phone for the fifteenth time that day.

"Hello, yeah, I was thinking of checking- Phil, don't chew on that! - sorry, I was talking to my son- Portia, no, that's your mom's- sorry, you know what, let me call you back later."

Paul turned off the phone. He really needed to get a babysitter.

* * *

Deep down, in the water, off the coast of San Francisco, Ash sat in a small room, which was built in case of an undersea earthquake. He sat there, wrapped in a large army blanket. He had no clue how long he had been inside the locker, but it was now time for him to exit the locker and go back up to the surface.

_Just you watch Paul; I'm going to take Dawn away, right in front of your own eyes._

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: ILuvPurple16

The epilogue is in the house!

Suicune and I are going to continue a sequel for this. Don't tell us you were surprised. It is Defoliation Arc: mission _001._ It'll take some time though, because I had to move to another state. Remember to review!

-Purple and Suicune ^_^


End file.
